His and Her Circumstances
by katskee
Summary: Hermione’s chance of fulfilling her dream of becoming a wellknown entity in Hogwarts has finally arrived. But a certain Draco Malfoy stole the spotlight from her. So Hermione started a vendetta against him but unexpectedly found herself falling in love
1. Prologue and Notices

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

PROLOGUE AND NOTICES 

**~~~~~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This note is long, I can tell. And say, this is the first time I'll write a prologue! So expect there will be an epilogue. Okay, I'm talking non-sense here, on with the reminders.

The following are VERY IMPORTANT in this story so you MUST read them first. Obviously, this is a Kare-Kano inspired fic and there will be major changes in the usual Harry Potter story. I advise you to read the following, especially if you haven't seen Kare-Kano yet. And REMEMBER these things when reading the fic, okies?

Hermione is NOT Harry and Ron's bestfriend. They are only, well, friends. Hermione is one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts since first year [according to the survey^^]. And her hair is sleek and shiny when she's in public. The story is set during the start of their sixth year. Draco is not really bad. He has this 'Cedric Diggory' image so some guys don't like him. Draco and Hermione only know each other by name. Hermione is sort of popularity freak. Well, you'll know more when you read… 

Okay, I think that's enough. I'll just tell you guys if I miss something. This fanfic will not follow the series [KareKano] religiously and I may change some 'circumstances'. 

**SUMMARY:** Hermione's chance of fulfilling her dream of becoming a well-known entity in Hogwarts has finally arrived. But a certain Draco Malfoy stole the spotlight from her. So Hermione started a vendetta against him but unexpectedly found herself falling in love…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though… 

~~~~~~

~*PROLOGUE*~ Ancient Runes – Exceeds Expectations 

_Arithmancy – Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy - Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding_

_Charms (theoretical) – Outstanding_

_Charms (practical) – Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against Dark Arts (theoretical) – Outstanding_

_Defense Against Dark Arts (practical) - Outstanding_

_Herbology - Outstanding_

_Potions (theoretical) – Outstanding_

_Potions (practical) - Outstanding_

_Transfiguration (theoretical) – Outstanding_

_Transfiguration (practical) - Outstanding_

          Hermione Granger looked at her OWLs results once more. Ten Os, three Es. She smiled. Her efforts had finally paid off. Of course she wanted to get thirteen Os but hey, ten Os was not bad at all. She danced merrily in her room and jumped on her bed, her bushy hair flying everywhere. Alas! The entire Hogwarts would know how intelligent (and pretty) she was!

          Why? And how? Well it was just that the student who got the best OWL results would speak in the Welcome Feast in behalf of all the Hogwarts students! This was just the chance Hermione was waiting for!

          _Nobody would be better than me! I'm very sure that I'll be the one to do that speech! The debut I've been waiting for has finally arrived! I can't wait for September first… _ 


	2. Dreams Crashed! Personalities Clashed!

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though… 

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_~*Dreams Crashed! Personalities Clashed!*~_******

          _Finally! It was September first!_

Hermione kissed her parents and hugged them. The next time she would see them would be on Christmas. She waved goodbye to them before heading to the Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

          Hermione Granger walked gracefully as she approach the barrier. She could already see some of her fellow Gryffindors around. Boys were watching her with admiration at the corners of their eyes. She beamed at everyone politely and positioned herself between platforms nine and ten. She elegantly walked pass the barrier and disappeared.

          The scarlet train was ready to go any minute now. Hermione reached platform nine and three-quarters and met more students there. She greeted them courteously. She went up in the train and headed to the prefect's compartment. Hermione smiled to herself. Everyone was admiring her. Boys were blushing over her and girls were looking up at her. She was just the Perfect Prefect Hermione Granger. And this night, she would be honored as the brightest student in Hogwarts and be selected as the school representative. Finally, her ultimate dream would be fulfilled!

          She was the first to arrive at the prefect's compartment. She smiled again. Hermione lived her entire life being a model student. Always top in everything she did. She always had to be the first because Hermione Granger would not let anyone to be greater than her. She was always the best in everything, may it be in academics, sports, and even in the looks department. She would never let anyone beat her. Everyone HAD to admire her. And Hermione was living for all the praises people would give.

          Hermione's clamor for glory started when she was in kindergarten. She was very happy when her parents praised her when she learned how to read. The feeling was so nice. Her chest was swelling in pride every time people would say how great she was. Since then, Hermione decided that she would work hard to be praised always.

          She started to study harder. She became the top student in every grade. Teachers trusted her. She participated in all the school activities. She practiced in secret to do well in sports. She tamed her unbelievably bushy hair before facing the public. She was very polite and helpful. She was kind to everyone and humble. Everyone admired her. She was just - perfect!

          But then, everything was just a show. Hermione, in reality, was very sloppy. When she was alone, she would tie her bushy hair in ponytail and lie lazily in her room, pondering at her nice image and swarming herself to the interests of 'average people'. Hermione was always associated with her passion for classical music, medieval art and other sophisticated interests intellectual people pursue. But the true Hermione was enjoying the same things 'average people' love. She would laughed hysterically at her comic books and bang her head at the sound of rock music. She was just a common teenager in reality, but then, Hermione Granger puts up an impregnable mask so people could not see the real her. And she would hide her real self at any cost, for her image's sake!

          "Oh, hi there Ms. Granger!" It was Draco Malfoy. He smiled at her politely and Hermione smiled back. The other prefects, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil came in the compartment too. Hermione waved happily at them. Ron took the seat beside her.

          "Hi," Ron muttered, his face turning red. Hermione beamed at him. She mentally smirked when she saw Ron blushed harder.

          "Did Professor McGonagall already come?" Malfoy asked. 

          "No she hasn't. But I think she's on her way now," Hermione replied. In her opinion, Draco Malfoy was her male counterpart. Brilliant, handsome, and very popular. He was always polite too but Hermione didn't give any care to him at all. _He was just a commoner, if you ask me… _ 

          "How was your OWLs by the way?" Padma Patil asked.

          "It was a miracle I still got 'Acceptable' in Charms," Hannah mumbled.

          "I guess mine was okay," Ron grunted.

          "Mine was fine. And I'm pretty sure you two did well," remarked Ernie, gesturing at Hermione and Draco. Draco just smiled.

          "I wonder who would be the school representative?" Hannah asked but before anyone could answer Professor McGonagall was already entering the compartment. All the prefects listened quietly as she gave instructions.

~~~~~~~~~

          "Would you like me to help you with that?" Ron asked when Hermione went down from the train. 

          "Oh, thanks," she said.

          "I hope you'll be chosen as the school representative," Ron muttered as he helped Hermione with her trunk.

          '_Of course I will be chosen,'_ Hermione thought. "Oh, but there are other students who are better than me… well, thanks anyway," she said.

          "I think you are the best in this school," Ron suggested, his ears turning red. "Do you want to go with us?"

          Ron was Harry Potter's bestfriend. Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione was in the same house as them, and she was good friends with them. But Hermione didn't want their company. Yes, they were nice and friendly and really funny, but the point was she would be joining Harry Potter's company. And Harry Potter was more famous than her. She flinched at the thought that someone could be so popular since he was a baby. And Harry wasn't aware that he was well known until he received his letter from Hogwarts. _Really stupid._ A close relation with Harry Potter was not 'healthy' at all for Hermione because she would just look like a 'common' sidekick. Harry would overshadow her. A popularity freak like her would prefer the company of the commoners so she would always stand out.

          "Oh, sorry Ron, but I think I can handle myself," Hermione said and she put up a sorry face. Ron's face fell.

          "Well, if that's what you want, I'll go ahead now. See you in the feast!"

          Hermione sighed. She perfectly knew that Ronald Weasley fancied her. Well, almost half the male population of the school did too. But no one dared to confess their feelings yet, and Hermione was glad about that. Dumping a guy would be a deduction in her good image. She had to be kind to everybody. That was the number one rule in her "Image Protection Act."

~~~~~~~~~~

          The Sorting was finally finished. The new Gryffindors nervously joined the Gryffindor table. Hermione walked to each one of them, shook their hands, and gave them a warm welcome. All the first year boys blushed when she smiled at them. Professor Dumbledore signaled the start of the feast. 

While most students hungrily ate the mouth-watering foods on the table, Hermione ate her dinner with poise. Her thoughts were focused on the next event: the selection of the school representative. She already wrote her speech and memorized it. She stopped herself from shaking. The excitement running in her veins was tremendous. Still, she managed to look normal and elegant.

She kept her ears alert on Dumbledore's voice. She looked up at the teacher's table and an immense delight came over her. All the chairs there were occupied and she saw Professor Lupin sitting with the rest of the teachers. She was happy to have him back but for now she wouldn't think about him. There were more important matters to think about. 

She would be walking up there after a few minutes, facing the admiring faces of all the students and delivering her speech. She could already imagine the praises she would get…

_I knew she would be chosen! She is really brilliant!_

_She's so beautiful, smart, and very polite. She really deserves it!_

_I wish I could be as great as her…_

_She's like an angel standing her, I wonder if she would like someone like me…_

She smiled. It would be very wonderful. The entire Hogwarts would be aware of how great she was! She restrained herself from shrieking in excitement. She had to be modest and graceful because she is the Perfect Prefect Hermione Granger.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Hermione's heart raced. It was thumping incredibly fast. _This is it…_

"Now that we are all full and satisfied, I would like to make some announcements, as usual," Dumbledore beamed at everyone before he continued, "First years should know that the Forest is out-of-bounds and I'm happy to remind our older students about that too," he looked at Harry's direction and Ron smirked. "And as Mr. Filch always remind me, magic is prohibited in the corridors. There are also a number of prohibited items - you could check the extensive list in his office.

"And we are very glad to welcome back Professor Lupin. He would be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts again for this year." Everyone clapped and many students cheered.

"This year? He will only teach for this year?" Harry asked. He was slightly disappointed but the fact that Lupin was back made him happier.

When the noise subsided, Professor Dumbledore continued, "Quidditch try-outs will take place next week, and we will have the Quidditch season on October as usual."

Dumbledore paused again and looked at everyone in the Hall. Hermione's heart rate was getting faster and faster. She tried to pay attention closely to everything the Headmaster said, but she couldn't. She wanted to burst in excitement, but of course, she couldn't. Dumbledore started again.

"It was a tradition to annually choose a school representative among the sixth years. The student who got the best OWLs' results would be invited to come up here and talk in behalf of all the Hogwarts students."

There were excited buzzing in all the tables. Hermione tried not to look too pleased. She could hear many students whispering her name. She shifted in her chair and focused her attention on the Headmaster. _Here it goes, Hermione._

"This year's school representative is…"

Hermione was getting really nervous. She was expecting to hear her name. She imagined again the praises she would get. The praises, the adoring faces… Her heart could leap out of her chest!

"This year's school representative is…" Dumbledore announced, "…Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" Hermione stared in Dumbledore, horrorstruck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my I already got reviews! It was only two hours ago! I didn't expect to ge reviews in a prologue! I was continuing to write this chap and when I checked my mails again I saw two reviews! Whew! Tnx a lot to RandoMaia and America Kisses.                 

====================================================

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	3. Hermione's Battlecry: Down With Malfoy!

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**A/N: **Italized statements enclosed in parentheses, _('Just like this')_, are Hermione's real thoughts. Meaning what she was saying was the opposite of what she was really thinking.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though… 

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_~*Hermione's Battlecry: Down With Malfoy! *~_******

          "…I'm delighted to become a product of the finest Wizarding school in the land. So my dear schoolmates, let us all do our best and make this institution proud of us someday! May everyone have a bright future to come. Good night and thank you very much!" the students applauded as Draco Malfoy bowed and finished his speech. Professor Dumbledore approached him and shook his hand. The other teachers did the same and the applause grew louder. Snape smiled proudly as he shook hands with Malfoy.

          It took a long moment for the applause and cheers to subside. Girls were watching Malfoy with great awe as he went back to the Slytherin table. Only one girl didn't feel happy at seeing the handsome Draco Malfoy stand in front and make a speech. Hermione Granger was trying to contain her anger. She couldn't believe there was someone better than her. She studied so hard just to get the best grades. Was this the result of her extensive hardwork?

          Hermione wanted to punch Malfoy's face and strangle him to death. How could he! He ruined all her plans! He terrorized her! He destroyed her! She corrected herself - Draco Malfoy wasn't her male counterpart: he was just a common, stupid, dimwitted trash!

          But the trash she was referring to was now making her look like an average person. As she feared, Draco Malfoy manipulated everyone's conversation. Everywhere she went, the only topic would be Draco Malfoy. Even the boys were talking about him, though they were discussing how Draco's brain could only fill an eggcup. Yeah, they were jealous alright. But the fact that they were still talking about him made Hermione angry. 

She wasn't receiving the usual attention because the students were busy talking about Draco the school representative. It was horrible when she was in the same atmosphere with Draco - the students were completely ignoring her!

Even the teachers were giving Malfoy more attention in the classes. Before Hermione was being trusted by the teachers during the discussions. But now, it was always Draco Malfoy. Whenever he answered the questions correctly the students would admire him again, and that made Hermione angrier.

She just couldn't take this! Hermione hated being an ordinary student! She hated being ignored! She hated people doing better than her! Now her goal in life had changed. She wasn't targeting the first place anymore – all she wanted was to beat Draco Malfoy! 

So she started her vendetta against him. Hermione studied harder and was sleeping late because of too much studying. She hadn't quitted on showing off. Instead, she acted more elegantly than before. She was kinder and politer, even to Malfoy. And Malfoy seemed unaware of the fact that Hermione loathed his every cell. He was talking to Hermione as casually and politely as usual. She tried to avoid him at all cost, but fate seemed to be playing at her and would always put them together. Just like the time when she arrived in the Potion class. 

Hermione was the first one to get in the dungeon. She practiced to come early at every lesson, even if it meant waiting for half an hour or so. She was standing outside the room, reading her Potion book when someone came.

"Hi Hermione," Malfoy greeted. He was smiling kindly at her.

"Oh, hi Draco" _('Ewww, Draco Malfoy!')_, Hermione returned the greeting.

"You're already here. Hermione, you're really amazing," he remarked. "You're always early in classes and you're a brilliant student too. And you're still participating in other activities and doing your prefect duties."

Hermione smiled, looking humble and modest, "Well, you're amazing too, aren't you? You're doing great in classes and you're also active in prefect duties. And you even have time for Quidditch. You really play well."

"Er, not really," Draco muttered and blushed. _('What was he embarrassed about?')_

Hermione continued to act friendly with Malfoy. She had to make him believe that everything was okay. _('Just smile joyfully there Malfoy! You don't have a clue that this girl acting friendly in front of you will be the cause of your downfall!')_

"You were studying when I came, did I disturb you?" Draco asked with concern.

"Oh, no. I was just checking on some facts" _('You're really such a nuisance! You just wasted my time with something unimportant!')_, Hermione said nicely.

"You're really amazing," Draco said admiringly. Hermione just smiled. _('When will the others come?! I don't want to be stuck with this guy!')_ Draco didn't talk to her anymore so she just continued reading her book. Draco watched her peacefully at the corners of his eyes. But Hermione was concentrating hard on her book that she didn't notice this. It was only when the students started to come when Draco looked away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          It was Ancient Runes class and unluckily, Hermione was with Malfoy again. She hated the classes with him. He was always getting the attention, leaving Hermione ignored.

          Hermione was feeling sleepy. After all, she studied until two o'clock last night just to beat Malfoy. Her head was swirling and focusing on the lesson was hard. She wanted to close her eyes, but she immediately snapped back. Sleeping in class would ruin her image! She tried to listen to the teacher, but she was so tried her eyes finally fell into drowsiness and her head started to fall on her armchair. Her head was about to hit the wood when she suddenly got back to her senses.

          _'Whew! That was close! That was really embarrassing! Did anyone see it? What will happen to my image!'_ she frantically scanned the class, searching for someone who might saw what happened. And she did saw one…

          Draco Malfoy was looking at her in shock. Hermione froze. Of all people, why it had to be Draco Malfoy! It was very mortifying! Why didn't she control herself? She stared at her desk bashfully. _Draco Malfoy, of all people!_

          When the class ended Draco approached her. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "You shouldn't do that again, it's dangerous!" Hermione just stared at her desk. She had never been humiliated like this before!

          She dashed back to the Gryffindor tower when Draco said goodbye. She couldn't stand the disgrace! Draco Malfoy was the last person she wanted to witness such a scene! She hurried in the dormitory, jumped on her bed and closed the curtains of her four-poster. She wanted to yell and release her anger, but she couldn't. What if Parvati or Lavender suddenly came in? She couldn't afford another humiliation - it would kill her! She buried her face in her pillow and forced herself not to scream.

          She grabbed her Arithmancy book and started to study. They were going to have a major exam there next week. This was her chance to beat Malfoy and bring back the glory he stole from her. 

Arithmancy was the hardest subject and the result of this major exam would be posted all over the school. This was her chance and she wouldn't let Malfoy beat her again. Hermione didn't go down for dinner. She had to study her lessons and get an early sleep - she didn't want to happen that embarrassing moment again.

The next days went on like this. But she had to go down for dinner because Ron asked her why she was not coming down to eat. She would finish her dinner quickly, but with poise, and would go back to the dormitory to study. She would only go down again to patrol the corridors. And during the night before the exam Hermione had the unfortunate fate to patrol with Draco.

"The Arithmancy exam will be tomorrow, I heard it will be hard, but I know you will do well," he said.

_('Of course I will do well! And I will beat you too!')_ "You'll do well too. I know you're great," Hermione complimented. Malfoy cheeks turned pink.

"You're also great, Hermione. So, will you study this night?"

"I think I'll study a bit," _('I will not sleep if it was the only way to beat you!') _she said, the 'sleeping incident' still fresh in her mind.

"That's nice. Just don't strain yourself," he said thoughtfully.

"Thanks. Good luck tomorrow," _('I hope you fail the exam!')_ Hermione said cheerfully. Draco smiled and wished her 'good luck' too. When they were finished patrolling Hermione said good night to Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm taking the same way. Can we go together?"

_('Oh no! Don't! Don't! Don't)_ "Sure," she smiled. They didn't talk in their walk. Draco was glancing at Hermione every time. Hermione was thinking about the exam and was mentally reciting the facts she memorized. They said their goodbyes and good nights before they parted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The examination day arrived. Draco said good luck to Hermione before they entered the room. When Hermione saw the questions, she felt confident. She could easily get a perfect score in this test. She studied all night for this exam. She had to beat Draco and restore her image that was slightly damaged.

          Hermione checked her answers three times and wrote all she had learned. She memorized the entire book and absorbed the facts in her notes wholeheartedly so there was no way she could fail that test. When she was finally satisfied with her answers, she passed her paper with a huge grin in her face.

          By the looks of it the exam was extremely difficult for the 'average' (as Hermione had always put it) students. Some were anxious if they would pass the exam. But passing was not in Hermione's worries. It was being the top that was in. The results would be posted three days after. She could hardly wait. This was her last opportunity to prove her guts. She didn't know what to do if Malfoy, or anyone for that matter, beat her again.

          The next days were just like any other day for the students. But for Hermione, it was full of tension. She did her usual routines but her mind kept on drifting on the results. So when the 'judgement' day arrived, Hermione's excitement was rushing.

          She was going down for breakfast when she saw the students crowding on the bulletin board. She hurried to them, knowing that it was the result. It was hard to get a clear view but her irresistible charm made the boys move away and let her through. It was really the exam result. Hermione gasped when she read it:

          TOP TEN IN THE ARITHMANCY EXAMINATION 

_          1. Hermione Granger_

_          2. Draco Malfoy_

_          ._

_          ._

_          ._  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, I've got nice reviews! Thanks a lot guys: **viv, Nocturnal007, NewSecretRose, Karana_Belle, and MysticalSpirits**. I hope you'll continue to support this fic. That's it for now, mata ja ne!           

====================================================

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	4. Sweet Victory! Only Losers Fall in Love

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though… 

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_~*Sweet Victory! Only Losers Fall In Love! *~_******

          Hermione reread the post again.

          _TOP TEN IN THE ARITHMANCY EXAMINATION_

_1. Hermione Granger_

_2. Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't help but smile. At last! At long last! Her sacrifices finally paid off! SHE FINALLY BEAT MALFOY!!! Hermione wanted to laugh her head off like a maniac but she had to restrain herself. She was still in public and doing that would definitely ruin her entire image.

Her hearing skills started to get sharper. She could already hear the praises from her peers. Even the softest whispers were still audible, and for Hermione they were as loud as an atomic bomb. 

"Oh, Hermione Granger! I knew it! I always thought she's great!"

"Really brilliant! Arithmancy is the toughest subject of all!"

"She's really amazing, isn't she?"

"Oh, Hermione, congratulations!"

As if everyone didn't know that Hermione was standing with them before, they only bombarded her with congratulations the moment Hannah Abbott congratulated her. The students surrounded her and showered her with praises. Hermione politely thanked them and she tried to look not too pleased. Everyone became more fascinated with her modest acceptance of their admirations.

They didn't know that everything was just a façade. 

Hermione was enjoying all the attention. Of course, she tried not to look proud and boastful. She acted like it was just a natural thing and that these things could happen to any normal person. And with that little show everyone admired her even more. 

Her true self was celebrating. _Goodbye my average old self! And welcome my prestigious and high profile new self! Finally, I'm getting the publicity I deserve. Everyone, praise me more! Only I deserve those praises and admiration!_

I'm the greatest student in this school! I can't wait to see your face, Draco Malfoy! I finally beat you! Now you will experience the same horror of being an average person! All of your dreams will crash and everyone will eventually ignore you, just like what they did to me when you stole my glory! You will be shabby and hopeless. You will be wondering around like a lifeless stray dog! And I will tell you words of encouragement. You will look up at me and then you will join the common people who are only living just to praise me! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hermione, congratulations!" A familiar voice called her from the crowd. For the first time in her life Hermione was delighted to hear that voice.

_('Draco Malfoy! Now, show me your face! That defeated, hopeless and miserable face!')_ "Oh, Draco, thank you very much!" Hermione said joyfully. Draco came closer to her. Hermione was excited to see him defeated. But she was shocked when he got close to her.

Draco Malfoy was smiling sweetly at her. Genuinely sweet and admiring.

Hermione watched him in silence. Her body became numb. She didn't expect him to react like this. She expected him to act like a sore loser. _But he didn't._ He was there, standing in front of her, smiling with utmost sincerity. Hermione couldn't explain, but she just knew that that smile was really true. That smile reached her heart, she could tell it. _Draco Malfoy is true._

Thinking that she would felt more superior to him, Hermione felt the exact opposite. In reality, compared to Draco, she was just a peck of dust. She was ashamed of herself. Draco Malfoy had always been perfect. He was a natural genius and a true public idol. He wasn't putting a show to attract everyone's attention. The praises he was getting were genuine, just like him.  

For the first time in her life, Hermione felt that she was really a Mudblood, standing there in front of the "real thing". She looked at Malfoy's eyes and realized that he was as far as the brightest star.

She moved away from the excited crowd, her mind flooded with thoughts. She darted to the still empty Transfiguration classroom. She sat on a chair at the back and stared blankly at the space. _I'm really disgusting._

I can't face him anymore! I never felt so low in my life! I felt like I'm the most pathetic and miserable person in the whole wide world when he came to me! It was impossible to reach him… to become his equal… and to beat him… I never realized that I was reaching this level of popularity madness. When did I ever start to become like this? My desire to be praised and pampered prevented me from showing my real self to the public. My life was just a show. I didn't live in reality.

I'm fooling everyone. I'm always nice and friendly to them but deep inside I despise them and think that they are too low to be my friends. So I never got real friends in my life. No one saw the real me…

I'm a fake. I'm a hypocrite. My entire life is just a façade.

Hermione continued to stare at the space. She knew that after that realization she still had to go on with her life. But what would she do now? Show everyone her true self? Show everyone the sloppy, impolite, arrogant, bushy-haired Hermione Granger? 

No, it's impossible.

She couldn't risk it. It was tactless. It was stupid. It was scary. Yes, perhaps the real reason why she didn't want to show her true self was because she was scared. She was scared that everyone would not accept her. They would surely loathe her. After all, all of them were fooled. 

So, would I just forget what I realized and go on with the show? I'm really thick if I'll do that! I'm starting to hate myself now…

Hermione sighed. She wanted to sleep and just forget about this. She was enjoying herself and this 'whole image show' before but now it was starting to lose its appeal. It became very appalling instead. Draco Malfoy unknowingly made her realize that truth. True, she still wanted to beat him. If she would ever start again with a new outlook in life she would still strive to beat him. Because beating him would mean that she was still a worthy person.

The light in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes sparkled brightly. Yes, that was it! She would not crave for praises anymore, but she would still continue her plan to defeat Malfoy! She would try to be more true to others. And her image? She decided to stick to it. She knew she couldn't walk freely in the Hogwarts corridors with frizzy hair hanging on her shoulders. After all, the habit she had for sixteen years was hard to throw away.

The students started to fill the room. Almost everyone went to Hermione and congratulated her. She just smiled at them weakly, and told them that she really didn't mind it. And those words were true. She really didn't mind the results now. And for the first time in her life she was not enjoying those flattering praises.

I would beat Draco Malfoy to prove my worth in this world…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          It was only six o'clock in the morning and Hermione was already awake. She dressed up, thinking it was better to eat her breakfast with less people in the Great Hall. It was quite shocking for Hermione to find herself avoiding the crowd. She had always wanted to be with them so that she would always stand out. But she was a partly, if not entirely, 'renewed' person now.

          There were only about ten students in the Great Hall, and there were only three teachers at the staff table. Hermione sat on her usual seat on the Gryffindor table and ate her breakfast. She didn't have appetite so after taking a few bites from her bread and sipping three spoons of porridge she went back to the Gryffindor tower, collected her books and went to the Forest for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

          She was indeed very early because even Hagrid was not there yet. So she decided to go to the lakeside. She sat comfortably on a grassy ground under a tree. It was very peaceful. Hogwarts was really beautiful at morning. Hermione watched the tranquil lake, wondering if the giant squid was still asleep.

          She didn't know how long she stayed in that position, for it seemed like eternity. All her worries were starting to drain. It was just the peace and quiet that she really wanted. But that moment wouldn't last forever. She could already hear the noise of the students inside the castle. 

When she checked her watched she was surprised to see that it was already twenty minutes after seven. Hermione stood up and headed to Hagrid's cabin. Still, Hagrid was not there yet. It was still early of course, but it was the usual time of Hermione's arrival in her first classes.

Hermione started rummaging her bag for her book. It was out of habit really, but when she realized that fact she had already read two pages. She was hesitating to shut it but ended up reading the entire chapter. She became too absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice who was coming.

"Good morning," Draco greeted. Hermione looked up and her eyes met Draco's warm morning smile.

"Er, good morning," Hermione responded. She wanted to get out of that place at that moment. Draco Malfoy was making her feel insecure.

"You're early just as expected," he said, looking around but Hermione.

"Don't tell you were guessing if I already arrived on your way here," Hermione joked. It was amazing how natural those words came out. Maybe Draco was the one letting her out from her made-up self after all.

"Sort of," he said truthfully. This time he looked at Hermione. "You did well in Arithmancy. Congratulations."

Hermione shook her head. "That was nothing really. You're great too. You're the second."

"But you're definitely the best," he smiled. Hermione smiled back. It was a genuine smile. She hadn't forgotten her plan to beat him but she wanted it to be a healthy competition. They stayed quiet for a while. Hermione started to feel awkward because Draco was staring at her. She opened her book again to read, but to her surprise, Draco grabbed it. 

"What the-" Hermione stuttered. She looked at Draco's expression - it was blank. What was his problem?

As if reading her mind Draco said, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Hermione. Draco handed her book back and looked at her eyes. Hermione didn't know what was going on. One minute he was jolly and cheerful then suddenly he became very serious.

"I just wanted you to know," Draco began, "that I have always loved you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          It was already midnight and Hermione was still awake. She was doing her Defense Against Dark Arts essay about the Patronus Charm. She was the only one in the common room so she got the chance to sit on her favorite chair near the fireplace without competition. She was concentrating really hard on her essay until Crookshanks lazed on her feet and diverted her attention.

          She saw her Care of Magical Creatures book and the memory of the morning's event flashed back.

          I just wanted you to know that I have always loved you.

          The old, praise-hungry, always-triumphant grin broke on Hermione's face again. So Draco Malfoy had a crush on her all along! Her old attitude was coming back and it plainly told her that she had finally beaten him.

In the rules of love, the one who falls in love is the loser.

And Malfoy was indeed the loser! She didn't need to prove her worth. All along, without even noticing it, she had defeated Draco Malfoy! 

And what did Hermione say to him?

          "I see. But I don't really feel the same way. I only treat you as a friend."

          Without even considering the matter, Hermione rejected him.               

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bunch of thank you's to those who reviewed the previous chap: **MysticalSpirits, NewSecretRose and Karana_Belle**.

====================================================

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	5. Unwanted Discovery: Hermione in Trouble!

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though…

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_Unwanted Discovery: Hermione in Trouble! _******

Being ultimately busy Hermione was shocked to find out that the Halloween Feast would be held three days from now. It had been almost two months already but Hermione felt that it was still September. She had been burying herself to studying recently all because of her desire to beat Draco Malfoy.

And she did beat him last week, in their Arithmancy exam. But when she was expecting to enjoy her victory she realized that she was a poser all along so she hadn't enjoyed her victory at all. Then to her surprise, Draco confessed his love the next day! And she rejected him without second thought. She could remember Draco's sad face when she said no. Since then he didn't talk to her again.

"Hermione, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked. Hermione forgot about the Hogsmeade trip, and she had no plans going. She had been very tired and she wanted to have a rest. And she wanted to enjoy the privacy Gryffindor tower would give her tomorrow, for Professor Dumbledore had issued an order that all students, regardless of their year level, could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It was just this time though, and Hermione was clueless about the reason.

"Hermione, are you there?" Ron asked again, breaking Hermione's trail of thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something else," she let out a little laugh, "what were you asking again?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Er, no. I would love to but I'm really tired. Why did you ask?" she looked at Ron curiously. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Well, I, er, just, well, nothing really. I'm just curious," he said hastily, "see you later then." Hermione waved goodbye and watched Ron ran to Harry's direction. She scanned the noisy room and her eyes fell on the excited looking first years. She smiled fondly at them. They would give her enough rest tomorrow.

By the looks of it, every Gryffindor but Hermione was going to Hogsmeade. She woke up and found herself the only one in the dormitory. She wore her hairnet and made sure that no hair would fall – she hadn't applied Sleakeazy Potion on it yet so it was very bushy. She peeped in other rooms and down the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already ten o'clock. They had departed at about nine o'clock so nobody was there except her.

She removed her hairnet and danced her way down the common room. She jumped on a couch and sat there lazily. It was heaven. The peace and freedom the room was providing were soothing. Being lazy after hectic weeks was the best. She lied on the couch, hummed a Muggle song that she loved, her hair dangling all over. If anyone would she her now they would not recognize her. Sloppy and lazy, the girl lying on the couch was the exact opposite of any model student. But believe or not, that slack girl and the Arithmancy topnotcher were one and the same.

"Ah, this is life," Hermione mumbled as she massage her shoulder. This was her real self and coming out of her shell was really relaxing. She didn't have to watch her every move because no one was there. She was all alone and she could do whatever she wanted without worrying about her image.

"I wonder if there is any student left apart from me?" she pondered. She wanted to run on the corridors like a mad rhinoceros to celebrate this freedom but there were still teachers around. Honestly, protecting her image was really exhausting and days like this come only once in a blue moon. So Hermione, without any hesitation, let out her true self and relaxed on the Gryffindor common room.

She perfectly knew that she only had a limited time. She had never eaten anything yet and she was still in her nightdress. But she didn't move, she was in a very comfortable position and she wasn't hungry yet anyway.

After what seemed like forever-idle moment, Hermione got up. Her hair became bushier and she looked very shabby. She stretched her arms and massaged her neck. She was hungry now. Her eyes were half-closed, she didn't know if she was sleepwalking or she was dreaming. She stomped out of the portrait hole, her mind directed to go down to the Great Hall.

It was strange, even to herself, that she was letting her guard down. But why she didn't care was what surprised her more. Was it the strong desire of her true self to get out?_ Probably_, she thought, because she couldn't keep it forever. It just wanted a short stroll in the corridors and depriving it would be harsh. She was gliding happily on the seventh floor corridors, carefree and restless. The feeling was so nice she wanted to stay like that forever.

But everything seemed to be contradicting her sweet fate. As she was walking merrily on the corridors, dancing and humming dreamily, she bumped to someone, throwing herself on the floor. She was so pissed at the interruption she yelled without looking at the person who bumped her.

"Watch where you going, you slimy bloke- what?!" Hermione's eyes became glassy and motionless, like she was petrified. Her jaw dropped and her mind stopped functioning. She stared, horrorstruck, at the figure in front of her.

Draco Malfoy was the one who bumped her.

He was wearing the same expression as Hermione's. Disbelief, confusion, horror – these were painted on Draco's face all at the same time. He was standing as still as the statue, his gaze not leaving Hermione. 

          "S-sorry. I-I didn't s-see y-you c-coming," Draco stuttered. He held out his shaking hand to help Hermione, but she didn't move. Her face was so red and her knees turned jelly-like. But she had to get up, so she boldly stood up, avoided Draco's eyes, and shouted sorry before running away from him.

That was so mortifying! Why did she let her guard down? It was her biggest mistake! Why, why did she have to stroll without even combing her hair? Hermione continued to run. She was fighting back her tears. She just couldn't stand the humiliation. Before she knew it she already reached the portrait, shouted the password angrily and ran back to her dormitory.

She buried her face on her pillow. Why did she always end up seeing Draco Malfoy during her silly moments! He was so shocked, his face showed it, but he still tried to act politely. He was really amazing. She was probably the first girl to upset him that much. It was really horrible.

What would happen to her then? She hurried to her drawer and rummaged for the Sleakeazy Potion and her comb. She sat in front of the mirror, taming her revolting hair. She looked disgusting. She was a complete mess. Her eyes became misty again.

Would he tell everyone? Draco was smart and she knew he already understood what was the situation. He already knew that she was just acting. He already knew that she was just a poser.

She brushed her hair briskly. She had to look good before anyone arrived. She still had to act like nothing happened. But what if he already told everyone? Rumors in Hogwarts traveled faster than the speed of sound. She would be the school's laughingstock. Those students who admired her would now look at her with pure loathing. She deceived everyone and she could already see price she had to pay…

A week passed and there was no trace that her secret was spilled even to a single student other than Draco Malfoy. Everyone was still friendly to her and she could still see the boys goggling at the sight of her. Hermione watched Draco Malfoy from a far. He was as normal as never, acting like nothing happened. But she could tell that he was avoiding her. Hermione didn't know if that was a good thing, but the normality of the situation was troubling her all the more. Once Draco caught her staring and their eyes locked for a moment. Hermione was trying to read his expression, but she hadn't read any.

Hermione was just oblivious on what to do. She was feeling gloomy everyday. Should she talk to him? Should she plead to him not to tell? But that was more humiliating, wasn't it? Then a thought struck her. The lively glint in her eyes came back and she smirked triumphantly.

_Draco Malfoy wouldn't tell anyone, _Hermione concluded_._ He was a good man, respectful, and understanding. He was decent and had a good upbringing and he would not squeal things like that to anyone. Unlike her, he was a genuine good person so he already knew that it would bring her to damnation if he would tell. And unlike her, he was naturally merciful and kind-hearted; he would not devastate a girl's life – he was a perfect gentleman. Hermione sniggered.

_That was it! Problem solved!_

Hermione turned back to her cheerful self after. She was surprised she hadn't thought of it earlier. She only had to keep her guard on - just to make sure that that would never happen again.

But should she feel comfortable?

She didn't care about the matter anymore though she still wasn't talking to Malfoy. But whether she liked it or not she had to. Just like now that she was assigned to patrol the corridors with him.

Hermione was feeling awkward. She tried to avoid Draco's eyes, which, luckily, were looking straight ahead and ignoring hers. They stayed quiet, and Hermione maintained a two-feet distance from him.

The silence was deafening but Hermione kept in mind that there was no need to talk. She would no sooner start a conversation than eat her shoes. They were there to patrol the corridors, not to have a little chitchat. It was better for both of them to remain quiet - or at least to Hermione. But the silence must be bothering Draco. He stopped and the last beat of his heels echoed on the almost deserted corridor, making Hermione's heart jolt. He turned to Hermione, his cold gray eyes staring fixedly at her. Hermione started to sweat.

"That was a nice shock last Saturday," he began tonelessly. Hermione felt her whole body was being shattered down to the smallest nerve. _Why was he talking about it?_

Draco continued to stare at her. Hermione didn't know what to do. _Where would this lead? What would he do next?_

Hermione didn't know if it was her instinct or her overly confused brain - she was already bowing her head apologetically at him. "I-I'm so sorry about it!" she burst out, the corners of her mouth trembling. She could feel her entire body shaking. She nervously looked up at him again, "Will you, will you, er, please not tell anyone? Will you?"

She could feel her sweat trickling on her cheeks down to her chin. Draco was still staring at her, his eyes still unreadable. Hermione's heart was throbbing faster. She tried to stare back, her begging brown eyes attempting to read Draco's mind, mortification mounting in her chest.

It felt like the time stopped because no one moved. Just then, Draco broke into a smile. It was a gentle smile. All of Hermione's worries escaped her. A little voice her that he wouldn't tell.

"Of course, I will keep my mouth shut," Draco said, but his tone was sly and frightening. Hermione noticed this and she started sweating again. _Did I hear it right or what?_

"Oh, that was very kind of you," Hermione said and she bowed gratefully again. But before she could get her head up a heavy weight fell on her head. She grabbed whatever it was hastily.

It was a pile of semi-rolled blank parchments. She looked quizzically from the parchments to Draco, who was smirking mischievously. Hermione turned back to the parchment and saw the only one with a handwriting he recognized as Draco's.

_Transfiguration Essay: Explain the Ways of Doing the Conjuring Spell (18 inches) _

_Potions Essay: Discuss the Ingredients and Procedure in Making a Verisaterum or Truth Potion (two feet)_

_Charms Essay: How To Do The Bubblehead Charm (one foot) _

"What's this?" Hermione asked, perplexed. Draco's smirk grew wider.

"It was not easy to keep my mouth shut, you know," he said, "You have to ALWAYS remind me that it is a SE–CRET." Draco grinned and Hermione turned purple. _Was he doing what she thought he was doing?_

Draco watched Hermione's terrified expression amusedly. "I need those finished tomorrow, okay. I'll just meet you at the unused classroom on the Charms corridor after dinner. So, I'll go ahead. Good bye!" He waved impishly at her and smirked before turning away. Hermione stood limply on her spot, listening to Draco's dying footsteps. It took her quite a while to snap back to reality.

It was undoubtedly blackmail! Draco Malfoy was blackmailing her! She looked at the piles of parchments she was holding. She didn't know if she should cry or shout. She wasn't expecting that from THE Draco Malfoy. It was not him. That freaky guy who threatened her was not him…           

Things will get more exciting from here. Thanks for the warm reviews: **NewSecretRose, KaranaBelle, and sunnysweetie**.

====================================================

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	6. Confirming the Scheme: I'm Doomed!

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though…

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_Freak's Slave, Love Saved?_**

Hermione was sitting in the deserted Charms room. She was clutching the parchments Draco Malfoy gave her yesterday. And she was eyeing it with immense loathing.

It was 6:55 on her watch. Hermione hadn't had the appetite and the energy to eat dinner. Now, she was regretting it. She could hear the grumbling of her stomach. But she couldn't go down now. In five minutes time Malfoy would be entering the room. And she desperately needed to talk to him. She had to settle this matter – tonight.

She clutched the parchments tighter but she was still careful not to tear it. What did Malfoy want from her? From what she had comprehended on the last night's events it was obvious that it was a blatant blackmail but Hermione was still hoping that it wasn't. Malfoy was very freaky last night, it wasn't the usual him. She was hoping that Malfoy was just having a bad day and unconsciously did that. She was still wishing that he would come up there apologizing for his rude attitude.

But then, she still did the work. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was so scared. When Malfoy left her she ran back to the dormitory, tense and sweaty. She was so afraid that that information would leak she absently grabbed her quill from her bag and started the essays. She looked like a refugee of Vietnam War when she finished it.

_Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven…_ Hermione's heart was beating at the same rate as the tick of her watch. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but she could hear footsteps approaching. _Four, three, two, one…_ The door went open and Hermione gasped.

"Oh, you're already here," Malfoy said. He was wearing a leer. That made Hermione uncomfortable but she didn't even fidget.

"I was looking for you at dinner but you were not there," he said, taking the seat in front of Hermione and peeking at the parchments, "Wow, you've already finished it! I know you're really great!" His eyes were shining with admiration.

Hermione looked straight at his eyes, trying hard to restrain herself from giving Malfoy's face a right straight. "Why are you doing this?!" Her voice was shaking and she was clenching her fists.

Malfoy was taken aback for a moment but he smirked after. He leaned closer to her and crossed his arms on Hermione's desk. "You're pretty good at acting you know, even I was deceived. But I understand," he sneered maliciously, "that your true personality is better hidden. And I suppose you don't want me spreading that news…"

Hermione stared at him as if he was the most unbelievable being in the whole world. Malfoy, however, just continued to sneer. Hermione's rage was reaching an alarming proportion that her eyes flickered and her cheeks flushed.

"But this is blackmail!" Hermione bellowed, slamming her fist on the desk. Before she knew it she already got onto her feet. But Malfoy was still smirking and sitting calmly before her.

"Horribly sweet temper we are having," he muttered, waving his hand teasingly. He leaned on the desk and rested his chin on the back of his hands. He was staring at Hermione amusedly, who was glaring angrily at him. "If you want to settle this matter peacefully I suggest you take your seat."

Hermione sat reluctantly, her eyes still on Malfoy. "That's better," Malfoy smiled.

"Let's just get this straight okay!" snapped Hermione. Malfoy let out a hearty laugh.

"I perceive you already understand the situation."

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Because I've already grasped your weakness," Malfoy said dramatically.

"You don't have to say it bluntly!" Hermione yelled. It was bad enough without Malfoy joking about it. "I will not do these for you, schemer!"

"Tut, tut," Malfoy piped, "but oh well," he arranged his face into what looked like sad and compassionate, "if you really don't want to do this, fine."

Hermione's eyes shined. "R-really?"

Malfoy nodded. "A sensational story wouldn't hurt anyway," he gave her a significant wink, shattering Hermione into pieces.

"The whole school will be talking about it for years," he continued, his smirk growing wider. Hermione looked at Malfoy with utter disbelief. "I guess we should end it here, I don't have the entire night you know," he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed his wrist. Malfoy smiled. "I-I'll do it," she sighed in defeat. Her eyes were still glowering in fury. Draco sat back and moved closer to her, "That's good. You must remember to behave yourself, okay?" then, to Hermione's annoyance, he patted her head gently.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow here then, same time," he began, "to help me with my homeworks." He gave her a sly smirk before sweeping out of the room. Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes and slammed the desk when he was out of sight.

"Jerk! That stupid slimy schemer! How dare he!" she continued to mumble under her breath as she stormed back to the Gryffindor tower. Her cheeks were flustered and her ears were red. She went up to the girl's dormitory hastily, ignoring the constant grumbling of her stomach.

She collapsed on her bed after shutting the curtains of her four-poster, nearly ripping it. She gazed furiously at the space. She was Malfoy's slave now! She was surprise that he had that freaky concealed side too but she couldn't threaten him back for it. She had to protect her image first before messing that of the other's.

====================================================

Short, isn't it? I'm really sorry if it looked pointless. I'll do better next chap. Again, thanks for the reviews: **Poetic-Mind, Ashley (this fic will be short, I'll end it the same way episode 4 ended, but I'll include a scene from episode 8), KaranaBelle, and MysticalSpirits (I can't tell if Harry likes her too, let's just see…).**

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	7. Freak's Slave, Love Saved?

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though…

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_Freak's Slave, Love Saved?_**

"Very good Draco. Ten points for Slytherin," Snape said after Draco recited the properties of Verisaterum. The class watched him with awe and Hermione could distinctly hear Lavender's and Parvati's excited squeals. She saw Draco glanced at her but she quickly looked away – she didn't want to see him smirking at her.

"Now, who can tell me the effects of the Truth serum?" Snape asked bossily and Hermione raised her hand immediately out of habit.

"Good," Snape grunted after Hermione answered his question. He didn't award her any points at all and Hermione heard Ron hissed angrily about Snape being a bias jerk. But Hermione received the same reaction from the class like when Draco recited. They were glancing at her with admiration but that didn't please her at all. Little did they know that she was not a prima donna anymore – she was Draco's slave from now on! She glared at Draco's back with pure disgust. She had to devise a plan on how to escape from him or else her remaining years in Hogwarts would be hell.

Draco didn't give her work last night, just the horrible confirmation that she would be his reliable homework-maker. And she was facing the prospect of meeting him in the Transfiguration classroom every night. If it wasn't a nightmare Hermione didn't know what it was. Draco Malfoy was bad enough for stealing the class representative glory from her without him blackmailing her.

She was relieved when the Potions class was through. She would be attending a Malfoy-free class next and that was a slight improvement in her indescribably terrible day. She still managed to act like she always did, and she was still getting the reaction she wanted from her classmates and teachers so she was somehow relieved. What would she do if this image would crash? She couldn't bear the idea so she had no choice but to become Draco's lapdog.

To Hermione's annoyance the time flew faster than usual and she already found herself eating her dinner. She swallowed the last bite of her pie and stood up. She resisted the temptation of glancing to Slytherin table to check if Malfoy was already leaving too. She marched with dignity out of Great Hall and headed to the deserted Transfiguration room.

She sat on the chair she occupied last night and waited patiently. She had to watch her every move – Malfoy was a dangerous schemer and he might put her into bigger trouble. Her wait didn't last long for after a minute or two Draco was already strutting inside the room carrying piles of parchments with him. The sight made Hermione flinched.

"You're never late, aren't you?" Draco started, "I was still halfway eating my dinner but I already saw you leave so I followed." Hermione didn't answer. It sounded that Malfoy was doing her a favor.

"What's your business with me tonight, anyway?" Hermione said coolly. She knew the answer to her question but she had to ask it to keep herself calm.

Draco slammed the parchments on her desk and smirked. It was slightly fewer than before. "Just need your help with these," he said pointing at his homeworks. Hermione restrained herself from yelling at him. She took the parchment and read it silently.

"These will be just a piece of cake for you," Draco remarked slyly.

"If it will be then for me then it will be a piece of cake for you too," Hermione spat irritably.

"But I'm a busy person. I need someone to help me with these or I'll crack!"

"Well, don't you realize that I'm a busy person too?!"

Draco sneered. Hermione knew he was provoking her and she hated herself for falling for his trap. "I'll wait here while you do them," he said calmly.

Hermione stared at his eyes with courage and defiance. She had to do something…

"I can't believe you could do this to a helpless girl like me!" she blurted in an unusual girlish tone. She looked at him with misty eyes and meek expression, hoping strongly that Malfoy would fall for the bait.

"Crying will not have an effect on me, just start your work now, okay," he replied coldly. The sheep-like Hermione turned into a ballistic tigress and she glared at Draco intently. Draco, watching her sudden change of mood, snorted.

"You're really funny, Granger, but really cute. A pity that act will not work on me."

Hermione gave him one sharp look, pulled a quill out of her pocket and grabbed the parchments angrily. She started scribbling while Malfoy watched her quietly.

"You can do them without referring to your notes?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't disturb me."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Since I grabbed my quill."

"How long have you been doing that act?"

Hermione looked up at him. He was staring at her curiously and his tone didn't sound offensive. She turned back to her work before answering, "Since I was kindergarten – it's sort of a Muggle preparatory school where little kids learn," she explained hastily seeing Draco's blank look.

"That was years ago then," Draco said, "You've thought about doing that kind of thing since you are little?"

"Sort of. And it's really tiring, you know. I have to keep on guard always," she said proudly.

"You're weird," Draco said, smiling.

"I already know that." It was amazing how she could chat with him that easily. They continued talking like that the whole night, discussing their lives as if they were close friends. And this continued on the following nights.

As days went on their meetings turned into friendly chats. Hermione was still doing Draco's homeworks but they were talking to each other without any worries about public image and the likes. They shared jokes, discussed school issues and other stuffs. They were having a genuine friendly talk, and that made Hermione's work lighter. Since then Hermione's anger towards Draco started to subside and Draco was giving her lesser works.

They acted friendly with each other even in public. Hermione hadn't given up on keeping her image yet so she couldn't laugh loudly at Draco's jokes in classes like when they were in their night meetings, but they still enjoyed each other's company. Hermione felt that for the first time in her life, she finally got a true friend.

She contemplated on this matter during their Charms class, but her trail of thoughts was interrupted when Lavender and Parvati approached her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"We just wanted to ask you," Parvati began nervously, "are you – er…" Hermione looked at them blankly.

"Don't get mad at us or anything, we just wanted to, er, know," Lavender muttered making Hermione more confused than before.

"Ask me about what?"

"Well, er, are you, uhm, are you and Draco Malfoy going out?"

Hermione stared at Parvati with great incredulity. She felt her face burn. "No, er, we are, er, we are just friends," she explained quickly, seeing the nervous looks on their faces. They both sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that," Lavender smiled. "I thought you were his girlfriend! We always see you together!"

"Not that you two don't look good together, but you see, loads of girls fancy Draco Malfoy," Parvati said excitedly.

"Well, I hope I already cleared the issue," Hermione said coolly. Lavender and Parvati thanked her and moved away. Hermione sighed. So that was what people were thinking. They thought they were already a couple.

But they were just friends.

"Yeah, friends."      

====================================================

Sorry for the late update and a pretty short chap… there's a problem with my PC and with my head. Thank you so much to those who reviewed: **Poetic-Mind, Naivety, KaranaBelle (tnx for the corrections!), MysticalSpirits and LilJon (this is DHr, not RHr. Glad to know you read my other fics).**

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

   __


	8. Finally Falling? I Quit!

**HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES **

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though…

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_Finally Falling? I Quit!_**

Hermione was sitting in the deserted Transfiguration room. It was five minutes before seven and Draco Malfoy would be arriving any moment. Though she and Draco already established a more civil relationship recently, tonight, those friendly moments with him vanished in Hermione's memory.

She was clutching the piles of parchments in her hands, glaring at them. Her face was livid and her scarlet cheeks could rival the Weasley's famous fiery red hairs. Why she was furious and why there was a sudden change in her mood were answerable if her morning's account would be considered.

Her mind drifted back to her memory several hours ago. They were in a Care of Magical Creatures class. As usual, Hermione was early, but there were already a considerable number of students when she arrived. Among them was Draco Malfoy.

He was talking animatedly with his Slytherin peers. Hermione chose to leave him with them. After all, she was spending a lot of time with him lately that sometimes she thought she was stealing Draco from his old friends. So she decided to distance herself from him at some times so that he could enjoy other people's company and at the same time extinguish the rumors that she was going out with him.

_'People think that we're going out,'_ Hermione thought as she remembered Lavander and Parvati asking her if she and Draco were already a couple. Her thoughts played on this subject. She watched Draco laughed from the corner of her eye and she couldn't fight herself from whistling a sigh.

Why did Draco affect her this much? Months ago she was a great prat to him and she was always surveying him with great dislike, though she wasn't showing it blatantly in public in fear that it would ruin her precious image.

Yeah, her image.

Her image was also the reason Draco Malfoy had the guts to blackmail her. Threatening her that he would spread the 'sensational story' that the great Hermione Granger was actually a freak landed her on the trouble of being his helpless slave. But things went differently. From those frustrating homework sessions, soon friendship was developed.

But in Hermione's case, it wasn't just friendship. Honestly, she didn't know. She hadn't got any real friends so how could she properly define the word 'friendship'? She had read loads of stuff about these things so somehow she still got a general idea. But wasn't it very inhuman, she identifying emotions through books like she was an extraterrestrial?

At times like this Hermione always got the feeling that she was lacking reality. She had been living in the world of hypocrisy for the past years, and living in the real world as a real person would be very hard. She had no idea how 'real' human mind works. Now she wanted to let out a bit of her genuine self to someone and she wanted that person to be someone she could finally call a friend. The books she read told her that she must be understanding if she wanted to maintain a platonic relationship with anyone.

And understanding someone would be very hard for her for she had been an egocentric girl ever since – always oblivious to what other people might be feeling. What if she hurt Draco without intending to because of her insensitivity? Could she explain to him that she did it because she didn't know how to read someone's emotions? If Draco wouldn't distant himself from her because she was insensitive, he would because she was weird.

Hermione let out a sigh again but it went unheard because the noise was getting louder. Students were starting to arrive and before she knew it, everyone was already present. She glanced at Draco's direction, and this time Draco caught her eye. He smiled at her before taking the seat along with his Slytherin friends.

She didn't know why but Hermione's heart leapt and her stomach did an unexpected flip because of that smile. It was lucky that Draco turned away quickly for she could feel her face growing hot. Standing motionlessly for a moment she snapped back to reality and took the seat beside Harry.

"Er, hi," Harry greeted rather nervously. Hermione looked at him as if she only realized that he was there and she nodded blankly. Harry stared bemusedly at her for a moment and glanced at Ron, who was having an internal battle if he should ask Harry to swap seats with him.

After a few seconds Hagrid turned up in front and the class started. Hermione shifted on her seat and tried to concentrate. She could still see Draco from the corner of her eye and she started to ponder on what had happened to her a while ago.

Was it Draco that caused that _'unusual'_ feeling? She had seen Draco smiling at her many times before but her heart didn't race and blood didn't rush on her face during those times. So what exactly happened to her?

Was she sick? Was it something she ate at breakfast? Was it fatigue? Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. It wasn't the time for reflecting on her emotions - she had to listen to Hagrid's lecture if she wanted to protect her dear image. She moved sideways to get her quill and she saw Ron staring at her. Hermione beamed at him, which she did out of habit, and Ron turned scarlet. She was wondering why Ron got embarrassed at first but suddenly remembered that it was because Ron fancied her. Just then a thought hit her.

_Was it because she fancied Draco?_ Hermione's heart gave an audible jolt and her stomach did another somersault. Ron was blushing over her because he liked her. Hermione blushed over Draco a while ago. Then it logically follows that she liked Draco.

She chanced another furtive glance at Draco and her face turned crimson. Was it true, that she actually fancied him? The conversation with Lavender and Parvati occurred to her again. Was she happy that people thought that they were going out? She shook her head, forcing her mind to pay attention to the class. But as she looked around her eyes laid on the spot where Draco confessed that he liked her.

I just wanted you to know that I have always loved you.

Draco said that he loved her. Her heart beat fast again. He loved her. 'But he said that before he found that you are actually a pathetic poser,' a voice in her mind said. Draco loved her hypocrite self, not her true self. And there was no way that Draco would like a calculating and greedy girl like her.

She stared at her book, forcing her mind to concentrate on the class. She read the first paragraph over and over again but hadn't absorbed anything that it said. Was she disappointed that Draco couldn't like her true self? Probably, she honestly told herself. But didn't Draco look happy during their meetings? Wasn't he treating her like a good old friend during those homework sessions?

But why was she in those homework sessions anyway? A realization hit her again. How could she forget? Draco was blackmailing her. He was taking advantage of her weakness. In short, he was just using her. He didn't intend to have a friendly relationship with her. He just wanted her to do his works. She was not a friend to him. She was just a tool. She was nothing.

The thought made her angry. She hated being used. She was always pampered and praised and the feeling of being used made a great damage on her ego, let alone her feelings. She was supposed to be angry with him. Why did she let him control her?

These thoughts came back to her as she waited for Draco in the deserted Transfiguration room. Only a minute to go and he would be there. She never felt so angry with him before. And she actually thought that she finally found a friend…

"Hi Hermione," Draco greeted jovially. He just arrived. "I'm sorry I didn't go up here earlier. I didn't see you at dinner, where have you been? Our you through with my Astronomy essay?"

Hermione, however, didn't even turn up to look at him. She was still glaring at the parchments on her hands. "Yeah, it's finished," she replied coldly.

"Oh, thanks," he replied uncertainly, noting the coldness in her voice. There was an awkward pause in which Draco was watching Hermione with worried eyes and Hermione was sitting firmly on her chair as if Draco didn't arrive.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked with what Hermione thought a genuine concern. And realizing that it was genuine made her more furious than before. She stood up, still not looking at him. Draco stepped closer to her.

"There!" Hermione yelled, sharply throwing the parchments on Draco's chest. "This will be the last time I will be doing those rubbish!"

Draco stared at her incredulously. He was clutching the parchments on his chest. Hermione was glowering at him, forcing herself not to cry. Draco Malfoy was just using her. Who was he to toy with her emotions like that?

"I know you wouldn't," Draco said but without any conviction in his voice, "you know what will happen if you didn't."

"Then I don't care!" Hermione bellowed angrily, her voice getting raw. "I don't care if you tell them! I don't care anymore! I'm getting tired of this! You're treating me like a house-elf, always ready to do anything for you, and I'm sick of it!"

Draco was watching her with an awed expression. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no sound came. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she could feel her bottled-up anger getting the better of her. "Hermione, what do you me-"

"Are you that daft to not know what I mean?! I said I'm quitting! I'm getting sick with all of these!" with that she ran out of the room, tears finally cascading down her cheeks. She wouldn't let Draco see her crying, that would mean he totally defeated her. She ran as fast as she could, making use of her athletic skills. She knew she would regret doing this. Tomorrow all those friendly faces always smiling at her would be gone. Tomorrow her deepest secret would be revealed. Tomorrow she had to reap the price of her deceit…

Hermione felt that she was finally away from Draco's reach. She didn't want to see him anymore. She didn't want to be close with him anymore. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione peered at her back and saw that Draco was running after her! He was running faster than her and she could tell that if she slowed up he could catch up with her.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" she yelled angrily at him.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!"

Hermione looked at him with pure disgust, her tears drying up. He was eager to get her, and she wouldn't let him do that.

"HERMIONE, STOP!"

"I WILL NOT GET ANY ORDERS FROM YOU!"

"DON'T BE STUBBORN! YOU'LL JUST HURT YOURSELF! LOOK AHEAD OF YOU!"

Hermione saw that she was reaching the top of the marble staircase. She could have fallen if Draco didn't tell her. But it was better if she just fell over, wasn't it? She looked back and saw Draco coming nearer. She had no other choice. She stopped, which took Draco by surprise, but he was more surprised to see her jumping down the staircase!

Draco's eyes widened. It was suicidal! There were about 40 steps before you reach the landing. It was an incredible height! Was she that determined to get away from him?

Hermione landed gracefully on her feet, thanks to the secret hard trainings she did to make her more athletic. There was no way Draco could catch up with her now. She looked up at the top step and saw Draco's shocked face.

"Okay, so this is our game," she heard Draco muttered. To her surprise he also jumped down the stair! Hermione was too shocked to move, and when Draco landed on his feet he grabbed her arm and stared seriously at her.

When Hermione realized what was happening she struggled for release. "Let me go!" she shrieked, looking away from him, feeling her tears clouding her eyes again. But Draco didn't let her go.

"What was your problem?" Draco snapped, trying to catch her eye.

"That's none of your business," Hermione snarled. "Just let me go!"

"I will not let go until you answer me properly!"

"I said it's none of your business!" Hermione cried, finally facing him and exposing her teary eyes. Draco looked taken aback when he saw that she was crying and finally let go.

"Hermione, I-" he didn't know what to say. He was staring at her anxiously. Hermione was sobbing harder, hiding her face on her hands. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was hurting you."

"Oh, r-really," she replied sarcastically in between hiccups. "Y-you m-mean you d-didn't m-mean t-to u-use m-me, huh? H-how touching!"

"I'm not lying," he said gently, his voice sounded hurt. "I just did that because…"

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes, glowering. Draco looked determinedly back at her. "I just did that because I wanted to have an excuse to be with you."

This was the answer Hermione was expecting the least. She thought he was just pulling her leg but she could tell that he was sincere. "I wanted to know more about you. You're very interesting. When I saw you with that bushy hair my desire to know you swelled. You're very interesting I thought having you alone with me was the only way to get close to you. I didn't mean to make your life hard by letting you do my schoolworks. I just wanted to be with you. I don't have any intentions of telling anyone about your secret in the first place, whether you agreed with my conditions or not."

Hermione didn't say anything for a while. Draco stared at her, preparing himself for any of her violent reactions, but to his surprise, she smiled at him. "When you say I'm interesting do you mean that I'm weird?"

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, partly."

Hermione laughed. "I cried."

"That's okay. I'm sorry," he ran his finger on her cheek and wiped the tears on the corner of her eye. "So, friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

====================================================

Again, sorry for the late update! Thank you very much: **KaranaBelle, Squall'sScar, MysticalSpirits, and Poetic-mind.**

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!

__


	9. Doubts and Epilogue

**HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES **

by squidward

**==============================================**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter and Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyou (Kare-Kano for short, His and Her Circumstances in English). JK Rowling and GAINAX do though…

=================================================

HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES 

**_Doubts and Insecurities: Rain of Confession Strategies!_**

"Hey look, it's Granger!"

"Where?"

"There, posting something on the bulletin boards."

"I wonder if I should approach her…"

"You gotta be thick to do that! That's Hermione Granger we're talking about! She looks like those gorgeous Muggle celebrities."

"But I really like her!"

"She doesn't look like the type that would go for someone like you, mate."

"Hi Hermione!"

"Oh, hi Draco!" Hermione smiled sweetly, making the boys at the hallway, who were ogling at her, watch her with increased admiration. She was posting the Hogsmeade schedule with a very charming poise that all the boys in the vicinity looked at her like she was a veela. She continued to smile sweetly at Draco, who was watching her with an annoyed expression, but that sweet smile was wiped away from her face when Draco poked her in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Hermione snarled, all dignity forgotten, making her admirers' jaws dropped.

"You're showing off again! See those guys goggling hungrily at you?" Draco pointed irritably as he dragged Hermione away from them. "Haven't we agreed that you should stop being such a lousy poser?"

"I know," Hermione muttered, caressing her head. "But it's hard you see, to quit posing. I've been doing it my whole life! It's hard to get rid of such habit. And honestly, you don't have to hit me in public!"

Draco didn't reply and continued to drag her to the Great Hall. He and Hermione had been close friends, friends sharing each other's deepest secrets. They both agreed that they should start showing their real selves in public and quit on protecting their dear image. This deal was much easier for Draco, who didn't have much to change. But Hermione, born with immeasurable ego, couldn't stop herself from showing off sometimes. And Draco was the one who always drag her back to earth.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Hermione asked, staring blankly at the Great Hall.

"Er, nothing. My feet just brought me here," said Draco truthfully.

"Us. I lost control of my own limbs when you pulled me," she grumbled. Draco was about to say something apologetic but Hermione halted him. "I'm not mad, you don't have to say sorry."

He beamed at her and looked relieved, making Hermione feel guilty for her tactless snap.

"I guess you should get back posting those," Draco pointed at the parchments Hermione was holding. "I'll help you if you wish."

"Thanks," and they left the Great Hall and started posting the notices. Hermione was very glad to have Draco as her friend. At least, she could now say that she really did have a friend. A friend that cared for the real her. Draco was a very wonderful person. Although he was a bit stupid sometimes, Hermione still liked him.

Draco was standing very close to her as he pinned a notice on the bulletin board. Hermione felt a familiar chill on her back, not sure if that feeling was caused by a friend. She could feel her face growing warm at their close contact, but she never let Draco notice these weird reactions.

"There," Draco said as he pinned the last notice. "Is there anything left undone?" Hermione shook her head and beamed gratefully at him.

"I guess I'll just see you later, I'll have to go back to the Gryffindor tower," she waved goodbye to him and went up to the seventh floor.

Hermione wanted to stay with him, but her heart was drumming she was afraid she would lose control. Being close to him was enough to brought tingling sensation to her skin. Was this feeling normal when you speak of a friend?

"I guess not," she mumbled silently as she climbed on the portrait hole. Friends never cause such feelings. Unless those friends mean more than friends to you…

Hermione blushed at the thought. Could it be that she was not only attracted to Draco as a friend, but also as a… lover? She could feel her heart drumming again. That was possible. Draco was very nice, polite and intelligent, not to mention really handsome, so it was not surprising for a girl to fall for him.

She went up to the girl's dormitory and lie on her bed. Of course, there was no other explanation. The weird feelings Draco was causing were due to the fact the she liked him. No, erase the word 'like'. She loved him.

_Yes, she loved him_. Her thoughts drifted on her memory last week, when she was alone with him in the Ancient Runes classroom.

---

They were chatting about school works and other things when suddenly, Draco changed the subject of their conversation.

"Hermione," he began as he watched the setting sun from the window. "What I told you last time, they were true."

She watched him confoundedly, not really comprehending what he said, "The thing about how really weird I am?" she said in a tone that she was only joking and really didn't have a clue and what he was talking about. Draco, however, looked more serious. He stayed quiet for a moment as if not wanting to be disturbed. Then, after a few minutes, he looked at Hermione.

"About what I told you last time – that I have always loved you." he stared firmly at her while Hermione, taken aback by his sudden confession, looked down and blushed. Draco realized that she would not say anything so he continued.

"My feelings for you never changed. They actually grew stronger than before, whenever I am alone with you in those homework sessions," he paused, his eyes never leaving Hermione, "So, how do you feel about me?"

Hermione looked at him, her face very red. Draco continued to stare at her, his face still serious and hopeful. Their eyes locked for a moment and Hermione was the first to look away. She didn't say anything. Draco gazed at her and waited for her answer but no single sound came from her. When the sky started to get dark Draco broke the silence.

"It's getting late. Let's go back to our common rooms now."

Since then, Draco didn't ask her about that thing again.

---

Hermione buried her face on her pillow. What if Draco's feelings had already changed because she didn't give her answer immediately? What if he realized that it would be better for them to just stay as friends? Where would it leave her then, now that she realized that she was madly in love with him?

Just keep everything from him? That was a good suggestion after all. She didn't have to go through the humiliation of confessing her love and being rejected. But still, something was telling her that it wasn't right.

She would explode if she kept on hiding these feelings. She had to tell him…

"Okay, I'll tell him later at the prefects meeting!" Hermione said, determination mounting in her.

**_---Confession Strategy Number One: Alone With Him---_**

"Hi. What took you so long?" Draco asked the stressed Hermione as she entered the prefect's office. Hermione just smiled weakly at him, her face slightly flushing.

It was harder than she thought. She was rehearsing on what she would tell him but she couldn't think of anything sensible to tell him. It was surprising that her wonderful gift in words suddenly vanished when she needed it the most. She tried to think of anything good, but as she went on her next thoughts were becoming more outrageous than the other. So she gave up, fixed her robes and left everything to her luck.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall greeted when she arrived. The meeting started immediately. They were discussing about their plans for Christmas, and everyone was listening raptly to Professor McGonagall as she discussed their duties and planned activities.

Hermione, however, was thinking about her plan. When the other prefects were gone she would talk to Draco and tell him her feelings. She was picturing different reactions from him and she almost dropped her quill when she imagined him rejecting her.

The meeting was over and everyone started to leave. Hermione remained seated, pretending to arrange her notes while Draco was discussing something to Professor McGonagall. When Professor McGonagall leave Hermione quickly stood up and approached Draco. They were finally alone.

"Er, Draco," Hermione stuttered. She took a deep breath before she continued, "Could I have a word?"

Draco looked bemusedly at her but nodded. Hermione sighed, gathered all her courage she had been prided as a Gryffindor. "Ah, well, you see-" But before Hermione could continue a rampage of footsteps distracted her and a loud thud came from the doorway.

"Oh, Draco, where will we put this?" one of the intruder asked, who just dumped boxes of Christmas decorations on the doorstep.

"Thank you for bringing them! Do you mind helping me arrange them here too?" Draco asked and the 'intruders', which happened to be six Slytherin fifth year boys, agreed and they started moving the boxes in the corner of the room.

"Hermione," Draco called, "what were you telling me again?"

Hermione blushed, shook her head as all of her gathered courage started to fade away, "That was nothing. I'll just leave then. Good night," and she sighed before heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

---**_Confession Strategy Number One Result: Failure---_**

Hermione went up to her dormitory sadly. It had been very tiring, thinking about how to confess to him yet her plan failed. She sat on her bed and took her Ancient Runes book for light reading. As she flipped the pages she found a folded parchment slipped into it. Hermione opened it curiously and her interest vanished as quickly as it appeared when she read it. It was just a short note from Parvati asking if she could borrow her notes in History of Magic. She was on the point of throwing the note away when suddenly an idea popped in her head. Excitement rushed in her and she quickly rummaged her bag for a quill and a spare parchment.

---**_Confession Strategy Number Two: Write To Him_**---

"NOOO!!!" Hermione shrieked as she crumpled and tore a piece of parchment for the tenth time. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hand was trembling. Wasted parchments were scattered on the floor, with only 'Dear Draco' and short paragraphs written on it.

"I can't do this!" she declared, her voice strangely resembling that of Professor Trelawney's gloomy one. "It's giving me goosebumps!" She put down her quill with more force than necessary and picked up the parchments on the floor.

"I'll never write a love letter! Never!"

---**_Confession Strategy Number Two Result: Failure_**---

Next morning, Hermione woke up quite late for she stayed awake all night thinking of a better plan. But everything she had thought was very ridiculous she just dismissed it when it was already two o'clock in the morning. She gloomily went down to the Great Hall, ate without energy as she watched Draco on the Slytherin table. She sighed before she pushed her plate away and went to her class.

She waited outside the Arithmancy room and stared blankly at the wall opposite her. She couldn't believe that confessing to someone was this difficult. Were the guys who liked her experiencing the same thing? It was horrible. She might be really mean to just ignore their feelings when they were actually suffering an emotional battle in their hearts. But her trail of thoughts was distracted when she heard someone coming.

"Hi there!" Draco greeted as he walked to her direction.

"Hi," Hermione greeted back, though not as cheerful as him. Her mind was using up all her energy she felt very tired.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, putting up a cheerful smile.

"That's good. You know, I tried to come up here earlier so I'll be the first one to arrive. But you still beat me I guessed," Draco said.

"What's this? A race?" Hermione snapped jokingly.

"Yeah, sort of," he grinned, "and you'll have agonizing minutes being stuck here with me." They both laughed, but Hermione suddenly stopped, realizing something.

She was alone with Draco! CHANCE!

---**_Unexpected Chance To Confess Number One: Alone With Him Again_**---

Draco was taken aback at Hermione's sudden silence. Hermione, however, started to feel nervous again.

"Er, Draco," she started, her voice trembling. Draco watched her with curiosity but didn't say anything. "Well, I really wanted to tell you this but I'm just waiting for us to be, er, _alone_."

Hermione took a deep breath. _Go on, you can do this!_ She told herself. "You see, Draco, I really, well, I really li-" but Hermione wasn't able to continue for students started to arrive. She looked at them, horrorstruck, as they greeted her with good morning's. She nodded unbelievingly at them, not really taking in their greetings. Draco, on the other hand, was waiting for her to continue.

"Hermione," he called.

"Ah, well, uhm, Draco I really like the book you lend me last week… yeah! The book you lend me last week," she smiled nervously, doubting that Draco believed her.

"Well, that's nice," he beamed at her. "Come on, Professor Vector is already there, let's go inside." Hermione followed him, feeling gloomier than she did when she woke up.

---**_Unexpected Chance To Confess Number One Result: Failure_**---

Hermione and Draco patrolled the corridors together that night. Hermione had decided to stop those confession businesses for a while because she couldn't take the frustration and stress it was giving her.

"Where will you spend Christmas by the way?" Draco asked her.

"I'll go home. I wanted some time with my parents. How about you?"

"I still don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"I see."

They stayed quiet for a while, unable to think any topic to talk about. When they finished their patrolling Hermione said good night to Draco, but Draco didn't reply.

"Hermione, when will I get your answer?" Hermione didn't have to ask what he was talking about. Blood crept on her cheeks and she didn't meet his eyes. Her heart was thumping and didn't know what to say. Draco just stared at her but after a few minutes he said good night to her too and headed for the dungeons.

---

"Great, just great," Hermione muttered as she went up to her room. She was making a fool of herself just to find a great opportunity to tell him her feelings and when he was the one who gave her a chance she didn't do anything! Why did she have to get tongue-tied at the time she needed to talk?

She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. _Next time, I promise I'll tell him._ And with that, she fell asleep.

**_EPILOGUE_**

_"Hermione, Professor McGonagall told us to meet at her office. I guess it's about Christmas break."_

_"Thanks Ron. I'll be there."_

_Perfect. I'll surely see him there. He'll probably ignore me. And I don't really blame him. After all, that was the second time I failed to answer him. _

_Why is it that it is very easy for him to tell his feelings? Is it because I had lived my life as a pathetic poser? Yeah, I guess so. I'm really lacking reality. But I have to go to the meeting now. I don't want Professor McGonagall to get mad at me, it will just make the matter worse._

_I know, I have to tell him my answer. But can't he understand how hard this will be for me? What if he will tell me that he had waited long enough and lost interest, let alone tell me he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? Can't he understand what I am feeling?_

_Great, he is already here. And the only vacant seat is the one on his right. He didn't even look at me when I sit down! Did he hate me that much?_

_I can't understand what Professor McGonagall is discussing. Draco is concentrating at the plan Professor McGonagall gave us. He is so perfect. His left hand is holding the parchment while his other hand is resting on his side. Those hands that pulled me out of my fake world and assisted me in facing reality. _

_Reality, I had been running away from it because of fear of getting hurt. But he taught me how beautiful reality is even if there is pain. I really love this guy…_

_And if I will get hurt, I wanted to be hurt by his hands…_

---

As she watched Draco from the corner of her eye, she slowly slipped her hand into his. Draco looked at their intertwined fingers and his cheeks turned crimson.

Since then, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

**THE END __**

====================================================

Alas, the end! Thank you so much to those great people who reviewed and supported my fic. And to answer one of the reviews: I dunno where you can download Kare-kano manga but you can purchase mangascanlations here: http:foliomedia.tk.

Your opinion matters! Just hit that little GO button there and REVIEW!


End file.
